Fairytale
by Behavioural-Victims-UnitX
Summary: Emily looks at you sometimes, and you can never tell what she's thinking. But will that all change with a proposition from JJ? (Emily Prentiss/Reader fanfic)


"What's on your mind?" Emily asked. She always knew when something bothered me, when I thought something wasn't quite right. She looked at me again, and tilted my chin so I was forced to look at her. Her big, brown doe eyes bursting with emotions staring into my soul, gathering any bit of information about my current state they could. I smiled and gave my reply. The one I always give her.

"I'm fine."

 _I'm not fine and I haven't been for a long while, since my first few days at the bureau. Since I had first looked at her. At first, it was kind of objectifying to her, my eyes raking up and down every smooth but undoubtedly firm looking curve that was visible through her work clothes. My eyes glazed over at her long, slender fingers and her thick, curly tresses of hair atop her head, her lean and graceful nose sitting and contrasting perfectly with her large mahogany orbs. I could feel myself swooning, the blood quickly rushing to my face as I realised I had been staring at her for a while._

 _Hotch looked over at me again. "Are you sure you can find your desk okay? I'll get someone-"_

" _I'll help her." The woman introduced herself as Emily Prentiss and guiding me to a small, barren desk with just a computer, adjoining hers. "Looks like we're study buddies, huh?" she smiled, flashing perfect teeth and full lips whilst bumping her shoulder into mine. My heart rate quickened and I smiled back. Sitting my belongings down, I began to think about how my life was going to change now that I had met easily the most gorgeous woman in my life._

I put a stop to my daydreams and walked over to the coffee machine, feeling Prentiss' seating gaze on my back as I did so. I glanced over at my desk, seeing Prentiss perched on a corner and talking quietly to Morgan, Morgan gesturing wildly at her and furrowing his eyebrows in what appeared to be confusion and frustration all in one. I sighed and looked back at the coffee maker, being met with blonde hair and blue eyes instead. "So I take it you're not that thirsty, then?" JJ asked as she poured the last of the remains of the coffee into her mug and smiled coquettishly at me. I smiled back. I was thirsty, but making a mountain out of a molehill with JJ is not a reasonable reaction to handling what's going (or rather what's not) going on with Prentiss and I. Prentiss. I look back over my shoulder. Morgan is gone and Emily looks angry, but-

 _Is she blushing?_

I smile. She has always looked so adorable in any situation, even when she's breaking an unsub and chasing down the worst of the worst of the earth. Suddenly, I feel a soft hand atop mine. JJ.

"So, um, I was wondering...there's a showing of old Disney movies, and I know you like those, so, would you want to go this weekend? With me?" She stutters out. I had never seen her this nervous, her eyes looking anywhere but my own; the clock, my desk, her feet. I smile despite the situation and prepare to answer gently, it's not her, it's the fact that I have fallen in love with another member of the team, when I feel a presence behind me, and I immediately know who it is. Prentiss. I turn to look at her and realised I'm effectively sandwiched between the woman asking me on a date and the woman I had so wished would. The woman who looks mad as all hell, scrutinising JJ. Did she overhear what went on between me and JJ? But if she did then why does she care? It's not like she's angry at me for talking to JJ, she made a point of stressing that there was never anything going on between them and added that there never will be. So why is the anger written plainly on her face? I open my mouth to ask her when she looks at JJ once again and begins to speak.

"We actually have plans Jayje. Plans on the weekend." Her nostrils are flaring, she's mad as hell but I don't know why. JJ shrugs and walks away and before I have a chance to explain or even ask what's going on, Emily is gripping my hand like a vice, like she's afraid I'll slip away if she grips me any looser. My heart rate skyrockets.

 _What is she doing?_

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what got into me, I just- I couldn't sit back and watch her do what I have so desperately wanted to do for months. I'm an ass, and I wouldn't be surprised if you hate me after this, but I need to know what this feels like." She leans in and captures my lips in the most passionate kiss I have ever received. My skin is on fire, my entire body tingling, fireworks exploding beneath my eyes. I start to respond, capturing her lower lip between my teeth and swallowing her surprised gasps as she runs her hand up my back and grips the base of my neck, effectively pulling me as close as she can. We stop and gasp into each other's mouths, trying to get air back into our lungs after that electrifying moment. I go to run my hand across her face, realising her hand and mine were still joined in a death grip. I shyly squeeze hers and she loosens her grasp. I chuckle and she starts laughing too, albeit nervously.

"It was never her, you know."

"What?" I shake my head slightly, smiling from ear to ear. That kiss must have cut off her oxygen supply to her brain.

"JJ stupid. I didn't want to go on a date with her, while she was asking me I just wished you'd have asked me sooner. I thought it would never happen. Emily nods, realisation showing on her face, and smiles again.

"So...coffee? I saw you didn't get any and thought I could interest you in a half decent cup." She grins, and I mirror her smile.

"My hero."

"So are you ever going to admit that you weren't looking for a date?" Tara asks. JJ laughs and shrugs noncommittally. "There's no need. Plus the whole Disney thing was a sham. Not like they'd need it anyways. They're already living in their own fairytale." JJ remarks and Tara looks over at Prentiss and I, leaving hand in hand.


End file.
